


Princess of Hell and the Son of the Sea

by soft_punk_aesthetic



Series: Changing Fate: Olympian Family [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Raised On Olympus AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_punk_aesthetic/pseuds/soft_punk_aesthetic
Summary: After the Civil War, the gods knew that Romans and Greeks wouldn't get along. So they separated the two. However, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades realized one day the two camps would meet again, and their children would be at the center of it. So the brothers decided to raise their children on Olympus.Fast forward to the first Great Prophecy. The Fates have decided it was time for the children to leave Olympus. However, older siblings Triton and Violet refused to yet their younger family members go. The two teens make a deal with the fates, to take their places. But when you're Changing Fate, life is bound to get crazy.(Rated T for language)





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> starts out really shitty but once you get to chap 5 the writing gets better

"My fellow gods. Firstly, I must apologize. For many millenia I have been a terrible leader, and an even worse King. My brothers and I recently found I had been cursed by Nyx, so she could further her plot to destroy us. No more will unwise decisions pit us against each other. Hera," He turned to his wife, who appeared the most shocked of all. Poseidon and Hades snickered from where they stood behind his throne. Gods or not, he was still their younger brother, whom they teased relentlessly (behind his back of course)."I have been a terrible husband to you. And I swear I will fix that. Now, to the second matter."

The two gods behind him sobered, looking serious. "We have been talking. All in all, we have six children, Greek and Roman. Reviewing our past mistakes, my brothers and I have decided to raise them here, on Olympus."

The coucil exploded. Amphitrite looked annoyed and Hera was angered. Persephone, however, smiled gently from where she stood behind her mother, four small children surrounding her.

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed, slamming his lightning bolt down.

"Our children are exceptionally powerful, we all know this," Poseidon said. "However, if sent to the camps, we have seen they will succome to their fatal flaws, suffering under hero worship."

"Bianca, Nico, and Hazel have already been living with me and Persephone in the Underword anyway." Hades smiled softly, beckoning to his wife. The Goddess of Spring walked out, carrying a small one year old and a newborn, only a day old. Another one year old, the boy's identical twin, was cradled in the hands of the thirteen year old Violet, who the gods all knew well.

Violet was the daughter of Persephone and Hades, but a fatal accident as a young girl would've caused her to fade. So they called upon Hecate, who injected human blood into the girl, making her a demigod. The gods all agreed she would be offered her goddess hood once more at an older age. Her hair was, like her name, a dark violet color, but the roots were pitch black. Her eyes were a dark brown, nearly blending in with her pupils. Violet's skin was a pale bronze, due to her time underground.

"The youngest is Hazel, the only Roman. Then my only son, Nicolo and his twin sister Bianca." Persephone shook the young boy awake, and the goddesses cooed as his curious brown eyes took in the sight around him.

"You would think Zeus would've had the most." Hermes grinned.

"Zip it Hermes." Persephone said, effectively shutting him up. While Hades was the God of it, everyone respected and feared the Queen of Hell.

"My son, Perseus, is four, and prefers the name Percy." Poseidon waved his trident, and an image of mist appeared. The young boy was an exact replica of his father, if he had a lighter skin tone. Amphitrite had to admit to herself, the boy was cute. What shocked her was the mortal woman that entered the room swiftly, picking up the small child. The woman looked just like her.

"Okay Percy, you know what to do. Quickly, under the bed!" The mortal whispered. All the gods flinched as the front door to the apartment banged open.

"Sally! I thought I told you to clean this shit up before I got back!" The woman, Sally, flinched.

"Stay quiet." She whispered, exiting the room.

"I was getting the broom, Gabe."

"Lies! It's because of that little runt isn't it? Where is he?"

"Leave him alone Gabe, he's four!"

"Don't tell me what to do woman! Get out here boy!"

"Don't Gabe, I was grabbing the broom I swear!" The resounding slap had Poseidon flinch.

"Moma!" Percy scrambled out of his hiding place. The boy glared when he saw his mom on the floor. The apartment began to shake. Percy screamed in rage just as the kitchen sink exploded, furniture still rattling. Fortunately, Gabe turned tail and ran, letting Percy run to his mother. Hestia gasped as the boy shook her arm. "Moma! Moma, wake up. Smelly Gabe is gone. Moma?"

In an instant Amphitrite disappeared, reappearing at the scene, which was live. "Perseus?"

The boy turned quickly, tears in his eyes. Amphitrite smiled sadly. "I'm your stepmother. Are you alright?"

Percy sniffed. "Smelly Gabe hit Mom again. She's not waking up!" He began to wail and Amphitrite ran to the boy, hugging him close. She was reminded of her son Triton, who was Violet's age.

"It's alright little one. How about we get your mother some help?" The boy nodded and Poseidon made the scene vanish, trusting his wife to care for the Jacksons. "I tried everything," The god's voice reflected his pain as his fellow Olympians looked to him. "Sally knew of Percy's lineage. She knew she needed to marry the most disgusting mortal and mask his scent. I begged her to choose someone else. But she's a stubborn woman, a goddess among mortals. She refused countless times."

"She sounds like Amphitrite." Hera spoke softly.

The sea god smiled. "That's what attracted me to her." The Queen of the Ocean appeared a moment later, a sleeping boy in her arms. Triton peeked out from behind his father. "Sally is in the hospital. Until further notice, Perseus will be staying with his father and stepmother. A statewide manhunt has begun to find Gabe Ugliano."

"That sounds like his last name is Ugly. It suits him." Triton spoke bluntly. Percy smiled a little, not really asleep. Triton grinned at his new younger brother.

Zeus sighed and kept his gaze on the floor. "I suppose it is my turn." He pointed his master bolt, and an image appeared in a small ball of lightning. "Jason is a year younger than Percy, at the age of three. His older sister Thalia is eleven." "You've been to this woman twice." Hera stated coldly. "Yes. Jason is Roman, while Thalia is Greek."

The gods turned their attention back to the image. A woman was passed out drunk on the couch, her voice playing over the TV. "-Beryl Grace, we're here live at the sight of another huge thunderstorm-"

"I hope you don't wake up." A young dark haired girl whispered vehemently.

"Thalia? Where's Mama?" A young blonde boy appeared holding a blue superman blanket, rubbing his eye.

Hera's heart broke at the sight, especially upon the realization that the woman could've been her identical twin.

Thalia smiled at her younger brother. "She went back to sleep. Now go back upstairs, before-"

The woman lurched awake, and immediately caught sight of her two children. "L-Let's-s go camping." Her words slurred together.

Thalia noticed the slurred words, and the drunken stumble her mother called walking, but it was either go with it or get beat. "Really?" She asked, disbelieving, a tight grip on her brother's hand.

"Yep, to- to the car." The woman stumbled, grabbing her keys. Thalia buckled in herself and her brother, but something felt off in her stomach. Beryl pulled the car out of the driveway and drove down the street. Everything was fine until Beryl swerved and crashed into another car, causing two more to crash into her.

"Jason!"

"Thalia!"

The siblings wailed at the crashing and screams of the other drivers.

Hera snapped her fingers and appeared at the scene, in mortal clothes, just as the ambulance showed up. "Let me through, those are my children!" She shouted, shoving her way toward the scene. All anger be damned, Hera was the goddess of Marriage and Family, and the terrified screams of those children echoed in her ears.

"You know these kids?" A paramedic asked. Jason was asleep in a blanket, but Thalia sat beside him, looking tired as well.

"They're my stepchildren. If they're unharmed, please, I'd like to take them home." The image vanished.

"Beryl was good for the first few years, but…" Zeus sighed. "Her fame got to her head. She wanted me to make her queen of the gods. I refused, so she said that she would make my bloodline suffer."

Hera appeared with a sleeping Jason in her arms, and Thalia beside her, holding her hand, and looking skeptical. "Beryl Grace died on impact. They've given full custody to the father and stepmother."

The Big Three looked around. "All in favor of raising the children here." Demeter was the first to raise her hand, followed by Aphrodite, and Hephaestus soon after his wife. Ten years ago Aphrodite had broken things off with Ares, and Aphrodite and Hephaestus were giving things a try. Apollo and Artemis raised their hands as well, followed by Hermes, then Athena, Ares, and Dionysus. Hestia also raised her hand. Zeus nodded. "Good. Before we end this meeting…" He slammed his master bolt down for the final time, Iris, Hecate, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hestia, Hebe, and Tyche appeared on thrones of their own. As did Hades and Persephone. From left to right, in the circular chamber, sat Nike, Iris, Hypnos, Dionysus, Hestia, Hermes, Ares, Persephone, Amphitrite, Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Hebe, Nemesis, and Tyche. "It's time our decisions included a wider range of votes." The King of Olympus continued.

Poseidon nodded. "This is the dawn of a new era for the Olympians."

"No more shall that dreaded curse pit us against one another." Hades added.

"Meeting adjourned." Zeus declared.

Athena looked to her father. "M'Lord, what of the children?"

"Perseus will stay with me and Poseidon at the bottom of the sea." Amphitrite said.

"Jason and Thalia will stay with us in our palace in the sky." Hera continued, playing with the now awake Jason as Thalia slept fitfully.

"And Hazel, Nico, and Bianca are already staying in the Underworld. However, they will come to Olympus Monday through Friday for classes during the school year?" Persephone aimed the question to Amphitrite and Hera. The Queen of Olympus nodded.

"Regular school classes with Athena, forgery with Hephaestus, battle with Ares, Physical Education with Hermes, Survival and archery with Artemis and Apollo, and their fathers will teach them to harness their powers. As well as taking a class with the god that has blessed them." She paused and looked around. "Don't think we didn't notice."

"This applies to Triton and Violet as well," Amphitrite continued. "We leave no room for objections."

"And Bianca and Nico are to learn how to speak English, being native Italians and all." The three woman stared at the others in the room, daring them to say otherwise.

Zeus cleared his throat and spoke to the council. "Well that handles that."

Poseidon whispered to his younger brother. "We married very scary women."

Hades gave them a look. "Are you just realizing this?"

Amphitrite smirked at Persephone. "You have him well trained."

Hera grinned.

Persephone shrugged. "I may be the youngest goddess, but I am the woman who married Hades. We make it work."

Zeus nodded his head. "Before we adjourn, which gods have blessed the children?"

"I have blessed the young Perseus," Hestia stood. "The boy is humble, and will do whatever it takes to protect his family. I choose him to be my champion."

Artemis stood next. "I have blessed Thalia. She is an exceptional girl, and would make a great huntress one day. She is gifted with the power of the moon."

Apollo next, beside his sister. "The Daughter of Zeus has also been blessed by me, and shall have powers of the sun, and healing." Trivia stood, switching from her Greek form. "I have blessed the youngest Underworld child. She has the gift."

The throne room was silent as the gods waited for the next one to speak up. Surprisingly, a woman strode out of the shadows of Hades throne, causing the three goddesses with children to pull them closer. Nico and Bianca, though only one, giggled when they saw the woman, who smiled and wiggled her fingers in the twins' direction.

"Hello Olympians," She bowed. Her eyes were a pitch black, and her grin filled with madness. "I am Lyssa, minor goddess of insanity, madness, shadows, and fear. Little Nicolo and Bianca have been blessed by me. They have control over insanity and nightmares, as well as their normal powers. I know I had no place, but as an Underworld goddess, I wanted to bless my prince and princess."

Hades nodded as Persephone pulled the pair just a bit closer.

"The boy Jason has my blessing," Nike spoke up, standing tall. "He will succeed in life, and be one of the greatest demigod fighters."

"Triton has my blessing," Athena smiled secretively, standing up. "He will be an amazing strategist one day."

"I have blessed Violet," Hypnos spoke, standing up. "She will have the power to walk through dreams, and control minds."

Hebe looked to Zeus. "M'Lord, which of the children will fulfill the Great Prophecy?"

The King of the Gods looked to Apollo who in turn stared at each of the children. "If all goes well, it shall be Perseus. That is all I may reveal."

Zeus nodded, and looked to each of the gods. "Meeting adjourned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?????????????????????????????????????????


	2. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about jercy later on, when they're, like, you know, not tiny childs, but idk man ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i ship them all with whoever (except Nico and Leo. my smol sons deserve only the best)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on Ao3!!!  
> I hope anyone who reads will enjoy it, I've used the idea of Violet many times, but this was the only time I was actually happy with what I wrote her in.  
> And yeah, I switch between greek and roman randomly, try and stop me (dont actually im a noodle)

"Mother! Father!" Violet screamed, running into the Olympian throne room. Disregarding the fact they were in a meeting, Persephone and Hades rushed toward their daughter.

"Violet? What's wrong, what has happened?"

"Are you alright?"

The young girl nodded vigorously. "We were playing, and a woman appeared with a girl who's Jason's age! It was Bellona, Mother, She's fading! We can feel it!"

Switching to their Roman forms, the gods strode quickly after the running girl. The sight they found was an unpleasant one. Triton had his younger cousins behind him, in a protective stance. Most of the children looked confused, but the Underworld children looked scared, except Hazel, who was too young for her powers to surface yet. All of them surrounded the Roman goddess of War, who flickered in and out of the Void.

"Fading." Twenty-five month old Nico whispered to his father, gripping his twin's hand as Bianca vigorously nodded in agreement.

Minerva and Mars looked to their friend.

"Bellona, what is it?"

"Jupiter..." The goddess's voice echoed faintly. It was obvious the extra effort was using her energy, but the war goddess continued.

"My daughter, Reyna. She has no where else to go. Neptune, I beg you, adopt her. Your blood runs through her veins already."

"A Legacy..." Neptune muttered, awestruck.

Mars placed a hand on his counterparts shoulder. "Bellona, what is it that has caused you to fade?"

She locked eyes with him. "There is already a God of War."

Minerva's face held concern. "How long do you have?" Her voice was urgent.

"Long enough. Neptune, please. She is my only child, her elder sister is with the Amazons."

"¿Mamá? Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¡No quiero perderte también, mamá! ¡Por favor no vayas!" The young girl beside her cried out, clutching her mother's dress.

Bellona smiled gently. "Todo estará bien, hija mía. Salacia y Neptune se ocuparán de usted. Confía en ellos. Adiós hija. Sé fuerte." Reyna shook her head, eyes wide and afraid. With that, the Roman goddess took her final breath and faded into the Void, being greeted by the Primordials.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" Reyna wailed. Salacia scooped the sobbing girl into her arms, calming her down soothing words and hugs.

"Sh, little one, sh. Everything will be alright now."

Proserpina picked up Hazel and Nico while Pluto turned Bianca away from the particles of gold dust left behind by the goddess.

Surprisingly, Reyna was quick to settle down. Though the look in her eyes was something no six year old should have. The group was silent, when Iris ran from Olympus, flickering between Roman and Greek.

"Everyone, come quickly. We've received a message." The gods returned to their throne room, where an Iris message of a Hispanic woman appeared.

"I know I should not have done this." The woman spoke quickly.

"Esperanza..." Hephaestus whispered.

"If this is received pleas-" There was a loud crash, and the woman spoke faster, rambling in Spanish.

"Por favor, ven a buscar a Leo! ¡No puede ir con mi hermana y los monstruos lo atraparán en el sistema! Por favor, salva a nuestro hijo, no puedo salir de esto, pero quiero que sea feliz." She looked into the IM frantically.

"Please, save mi pequeña llama."

The message cut out as a burning timber crashed to the ground.

"Hephaestus, who was that? You know the law-"

"Yes, but Leonidas is a special boy. He's a fire user, I had to tell Esperanza, and at least help her with his powers." Hephaestus cut off the King of the gods.

Poseidon gasped. "A fire user? The last time one of them showed up..."

"Was during the Civil War." Athena finished.

Zeus was silent, thinking. Eventually, the lightning god sighed. "Aphrodite, go retrieve the child, he is to live with you and Hephaestus. Hephaestus if what you say is true," The other god nodded.

"He is one of the most powerful fire users I've met."

Zeus sighed once more. "Then he can not be sent to camp until he has gained control. We cannot afford a repeat of what happened last time."

No one needed him to elaborate.

Aphrodite appeared a second later, the small Hispanic boy in her arms. He was a year older than the twins, at three years old.

"Mi mamá. Yo maté a mi madre, el fuego. ¡Fue mi culpa, justo como dijo la mujer!" He bawled.

Reyna perked at the sound of her native tongue. "¿Qué mujer? ¿Fue tu madre quien dijo eso?"

Leo shook his head, still sniffling.

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedes suponer que tu madre te culpa? Las madres aman a sus hijos, estoy segura de que tu madre te amaba mucho y que no te culpaba." Reyna smiled slightly. "Entiendo que tu corazón duele. Mi madre también murió. Pero estarás bien, los dos lo haremos. Tengo una nueva familia y puedes vivir con tu papá y tu madrastra."

Leo sniffed, clutching onto Aphrodite. "¿Prometes?" Reyna nodded.

Zeus turned to his older brother, who nodded and switched to his Roman form.

Neptune raised his hands over Reyna, and a sea-green light filled the room. When the glow disappeared, Reyna's features had undergone a slight change. Her skin was slightly more tan, and she appeared to look like Salacia. Her already dark hair was black, and her brown eyes a sea-green. However, the way she carried herself was exactly like Bellona.

"She will have the powers any Neptune child would have." Neptune announced, lowering his hands.

"As well as the blessing of Mars." The god of war spoke, surprising the Olympians. "She deserves to keep some abilities of her mother's domain."

Zeus nodded in approval.

"I have blessed the Hephaestus boy," Hermes said, smiling at the young boy. "A little mischief would bring plenty of joy to this one."

Athena looked over the two children. "I suppose I shall teach them English alongside Nico and Bianca?"

The two children of Hades could speak Italian and Greek fluently, those being their native languages. However, the wisdom goddess had to teach them how to speak English. Salacia smiled at the yawning children.

"Shall we call this meeting to an end?" Zeus nodded, seeing how tired his children were. "Adjourned."

Hera picked up Jason, while Thalia passed out as soon as her head touched her father's shoulder.

"Wait! Vi, show them, show them!" Triton grinned, turning to his cousin, and best friend. The girl grinned and took her youngest sisters hands. Hazel wobbly stood on her tiny feet, and took a few steps, with her sisters help. Violet swiftly picked up the small child when she almost fell.

"Job bonum Colurnis!" The elder girl smiled, earning a giggle from the twelve month old.

Percy tugged on his brother's hand. "Triton, 'm tired." He mumbled sleepily.

Amphitrite walked over to her sons as Poseidon picked up the five year old. "Don't sleep yet Perseus. You need to meet your new baby sister." Those words brought the energetic child away from sleep. Triton peeked over his mother's arms to look at the sleeping girl. "Triton, Perseus. This is Reyna Avila Jackson. She's Jason's age, a year younger than you, Perseus." Percy blinked when he looked at the smaller girl.

"She's too pretty." He said, Triton nodding in agreement.

"We need to keep her at home." The older one declared.

"May we ask why?" Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"She'll get, like, a bazillion boyfriends." "Ew!" Bianca shrieked at her cousins words, running behind her father. Artemis grinned at that.

Nico tugged on his father's robe, who in turn looked down at the boy. "U-u-" The toddler stomped his foot in frustration, angry that he couldn't remember the word. "Su!" He exclaimed in Italian, raising his arms. Hades lifted the small boy, who grinned in victory.

The gods seperated, heading for their palaces, unaware of the dangers the next few years would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mom? Mom. what's happening? I don't want to lose you too, Mom! Please, don't go!  
> *Everything will be fine, my daughter. Salacia and Neptune will take care of you. Trust them. Goodbye my daughter. Be strong.  
> * Mom! Mom!  
> *Please come look for Leo! He can not go with my sister and the monsters will get to him in the system! Please save our son, I can not get out of this, but I want him to be happy.  
> *little flame  
> *My mom. I killed my mother, the fire. It was my fault, just as the woman said!  
> *What woman? Was it your mother who said that?  
> *So how can you suppose that your mother blames you? Mothers love their children, I am sure that your mother loved you very much and that she did not blame you.  
> *I understand that your heart hurts. My mother also died. But you'll be fine, we'll both do it. I have a new family and you can live with your dad and your stepmother.  
> *Promise?  
> *Up!


	3. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sing-song voice* dddddddDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAA!!!!~~~

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to go to a mortal school? Or at least, one of the camps?" Triton asked his best friend, laying on the grass, his hands behind his head.

The duo had just turned fourteen, and they were watching their younger siblings and cousins playing in the fields behind Demeter's palace. Thalia was twelve, Percy seven, Jason and Reyna six, Leo four, the twins three, and Hazel two.

"All the time. But it's not like we'd be able to go. Not without the others. And I don't like the idea of them going school. Children are mean creatures. Besides, we're protected here, or whatever." The girl replied, braiding a chain of amaryllis flowers she'd grown from the ground.

Triton propped himself on his elbows, sending his cousin a look. "Come on, Vi. Where's the maniacal planner I know and love."

The mentioned girl shrugged, setting the flower crown on Hazel's head, causing the twenty-five month old to laugh in delight. "You're the one blessed by Athena. You tell me."

Triton nudged her thigh with his foot. "Hey, what's up? You know I can tell when something's wrong." Violet paused in her braiding, staring at the ground.

"The Great Prophecy." She whispered. "It has begun."

Triton shot up, kneeling in front of his cousin. The pair technically weren't supposed to know about serious matters such as the Prophecy, but when they were sent to watch their cousins during meetings, one of them would listen in, and relay what they heard, as well as IM whatever knowledge they'd heard from their parents. The Olympians, of course, knew the two teens knew, but knew not how to stop the two from knowing that which they all knew they knew about certain things which they should not be knowing.

Hazel paused in her yanking out wild daises, sensing her sister and cousin's distress.

"What?"

"When Apollo blessed Thalia, he didn't give her any power of prophecy, thank the gods, because the Oracle of Delphi was blessed with that power. However, I was blessed by Hypnos, and dreams have the ability to tell the future. Being able to walk through dreams, as well as bend and control minds to my will..."

"You're like a second oracle." Triton continued in awe.

Hazel tugged her sister's shirt. "Vivi otay?"

The toddler asked, still struggling with speaking. Being a quiet child, Hazel took longer than the others to speak her first words, and had just recently began to form sentences. Violet smiled down at her sister, setting her on the ground and causing vines and flowers to erupt around her, capturing her attention. The older two stared at their other family members across the field. Thalia, Percy, Jason, and Reyna were playing tag while Nico, Bianca, and Leo were playing some sort of Hide-and-Go-Seek. Triton turned to Olympus, where the gods were having a very important meeting, as they'd specifically instructed Violet and Triton to take the others out of the temple.

It was the winter solstice, which was probably why everyone was so serious. Especially if the gods also knew that the Great Prophecy drew near.

"How do you think this meeting's going?" Triton asked his cousin. The group of younger demigods had just started to walk toward the elder two when alarm bells resounded throughout the city, making them halt.

"There's your answer." Violet replied, smirking as she picked up Hazel. The two ran to the others, where Triton picked up Leo and Violet grabbed Nico and Bianca, having each of her siblings on one hip, and Hazel strapped to her back with vines that formed a makeshift baby-carrier.

"Everyone run as fast as you can to the throne room and do not look back." Triton ordered, shifting Leo onto his back. Jason and Reyna shot off toward the building, Thalia hot on their heels. Percy soon followed, Violet and Triton close behind.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?" The eldest two asked, along with the stream of questions flowing from the younger siblings.

"It is starting. The first demigod of the prophecy has run away. The Fates say we must put everything into action immediately." Hades responded as Persephone took Hazel and Nico and Bianca slid off their older sister. Leo, ever the energized one, jumped off Triton's back, landing on his feet, nearly giving Aphrodite a heart attack as she looked over her son.

Violet took a sharp breath, clearly unhappy.

"But it's still early, we're supposed to have more time, they're too young-"

"Violet." Persephone spoked gently to her panicking daughter.

Amphitrite was hugging her youngest children close to her, refusing to let go, much to their confusion.

Hera was holding Jason close to her, and broke when she looked at Thalia, puilling the ten year old close to her as well.

"Dad? What's going on?" Thalia asked her father.

Leo was glued to his mother's leg, scared and confused at how his family was acting. Hephaestus ran a hand through Leo's curls, nearly breaking as Hera did when his warm brown eyes looked up in confusion.

Zeus kissed his children on their foreheads before raising his hands. His brothers nodded, realizing what they had to do. After prying the children away from their respective mothers, the Eldest Three gods raised their hands above the group of kids. Triton glanced at his cousin and noticed the older girl slowly backing out of the room. He ran to catch up with her, nodding in determination. They knew what they must do.

"Until the day Perseus Alexander Jackson reaches the age of sixteen, none of these children shall recall their time with the Olympians! We send them to where they're needed as the Great Prophecy begins, to win a war against the Titans." There was a bright light and the eldest two children dashed from the room quickly and quietly, as some of their siblings and cousins collapsed. While the others lay passed out, Leo and Hazel were blinking in confusion and fear. Aphrodite gave a shout of glee as she swept the boy into her arms, smothering him with kisses. Hazel was quickly picked up by her father, who pulled the infant and a sobbing Persephone close.

"Momma? Dada? What's going on? " Leo asked his parents.

Hephaestus smiled sadly. "The Great Prophecy has begun, my boy. But it appears you and Hazel have been spared from participating." The grief ridden gods failed to notice the two missing elders, and if Athena and Hypnos helped to make sure they were given enough time, no one really needs to know.

* * *

 

"Who dares disturb the Three Fates!" One of the elderly women screeched as the trio sensed someone enter their cave.

"Mistresses of Time!"

"Crafters of Destiny!" The other two echoed.

"Violet, Princess of Hell and Heir to it's throne. Daughter of Hades and Persephone, blessed by the god Hypnos."

"And her cousin, Triton, Prince and heir of the Sea, Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, blessed by the goddess Athena." The two teens spoke, hands on their weapons. Violet had a silver bow staff beautifully crafted and decorated to look like vines grew all over it.  The staff also had a button that, when pressed, caused two Stygian Iron blades to poke out from the ends, a gift from her grandmother on her sixth birthday. Though Hephaestus offered to enchant it into a ring, Violet had refused, preferring to have it strapped across her back. Triton, however, had celestial bronze dual swords edged in imperial gold. The hilts were wrapped in a sea-blue fabric and a triton was emblazoned just above the hilt in sea-green. The two had been sparring together since they first learned how to hold weapons properly, and were a force to be reckoned with when they worked together.

The Three Fates bore matching wicked grins upon hearing the names. "Oh, we very well know of your titles, dear children."

"The Goddess of Familial Bonds and the Unknown. Princess of Hell."

"And the God of Protection and the Depths. Prince of the Sea."

"Yes we know you two quite well." The middle woman spoke, an evil grin forming when she sensed the two look at each other briefly, wondering how they knew of such a guarded family secret, that which they themselves had only learned the previous year! The pair decided that, they were the Fates, it was pointless to worry about how they knew what they should know nothing of.

"We've come to change our family's fate." Triton spoke clearly, masking his fear with certainty. "We will take their places in the prophecy. No harm will come to them." There was an eerie silence as the three women turned toward each other.

"Do you know just what you ask of us?"

"Your family's fate is an unhappy one. Going down this path will bring you great pain."

The two nodded in sync.

"Our lives don't matter to us."

"We will do whatever it takes to keep our family safe."

The three women nodded. "As you wish, young Olympians. However, there is a slight twist." The two paused in their leaving, looking back at the ladies.

"You shall keep your memories of Olympus. As neither of you have mortal parents, we cannot simply wash your minds."

One spoke from the left. "If there ever comes a time where you shall be able to visit your family again, we will appear to you in a dream." The one from the right continued.

"However, no one at the camp shall know of your heritage. From this point on, you shall be known as Triton Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Violet Di Angelo, daughter of Hades. Violet, you shall join Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura, two runaway demigods. Triton, you will be sent to a boarding school. That is all we may tell you."

With that, the three sisters linked hands and muttered a spell, making the eldest Olympian children vanish. Little did they know, it wouldn't be that easy to keep their cousins and siblings out of harms way.

* * *

 

The Olympians were shocked when their children suddenly shot up, gasping for breath. Each godly couple ran to their children, as the two eldest appeared with a pop.

"Violet, Triton, what have you done?" Zeus asked his niece and nephew.

"We've taken their places."

" _WHAT_?" Hades shot to his feet. "You two-"

"We know the risks." Triton said, looking to his cousin.

Violet nodded. "The risks do not matter to us. Keeping our family together and safe- _that_ is what matters." She smiled. "Do not worry. We will return. Thalia, look after the others, they are much younger than us." The Daughter of Zeus opened her mouth to protest, but closed it instead, a scheming look in her eyes.

 "Please." Triton interrupted. "And Mother, Father. Aunts and Uncles. Do not let them forget us." That was the last moment the Olympian family had been together, completely.

The two eldest vanished with a pop, Violet appearing in San Francisco, about to begin her destiny, Triton at Yancy Academy, preparing for his.


	4. Violet: Origin Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rhythmic tapping and clacking of bones* *echoed shout* *clap clap* SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS *aggressively head-bangs*

    Violet held her bow-staff in front of her defensively as she approached the sounds. She had been walking through several alleyways in what she assumed was San Francisco, looking for anything that screamed 'demigod'.

A loud clattering sound and muffled swear words from around the corner had set her on edge.

"Gods Ethan. Don't scare me like that." A voice, Violet assumed it was the Luke the Fates had mentioned, whisper-yelled. The other voice, Ethan, confirmed her theory.

"Well sorry that Sons of Hermes are so incredibly jumpy!"

Smirking to herself, Violet gave a battle-cry and charged into the camp, shadows wrapped around her weapon and body. The two boys let out high pitched screams, reaching for weapons that were no longer there.

"You should've seen your faces!" Violet laughed, holding their weapons in a tendril of shadow. Ethan glared at the teen while Luke rolled his eyes.

"You're obviously a demigod, though I'm not sure who your parent is. Can we have our weapons back now?"

Violet tossed the swords and knife at them, watching the boys catch their respective belongings.

"My name is Violet Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades. I've been looking for my cousin."

Luke's eyes bulged as Ethan gasped. "Hades? As in King of the Underworld Hades?"

"Only one I know of. " Violet replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean you were looking for your cousin?" Ethan asked, returning to his brooding persona.

"Triton Jackson, the Son of Poseidon. He's the only family I have left, he's my best friend. He went missing three days ago while we were on the run. I haven't seen him since." Violet replied easily, strapping her staff to her back.

"There's another Big Three Kid that's just roaming around? Tch, he's probably dead already, if he's lu-" A Stygian blade was at Ethan's throat before he could finish that sentence.

Luke suddenly realized they were surrounded by an army of skeletons, and Violet's eyes were completely black. Strangely, the ground around her was full of life, but everything else was dead.

"If you even  _think_ about speaking ill of my cousin, I will slash your throat and send you to the pits of Tartarus. Do we have an understanding?" Ethan managed a small nod. The skeletons stayed put.

"Okay, Violet, he's sorry. You need to calm down, or your powers will attract a fuckloadof monsters." Luke reasoned, his voice soft.

Violet took a deep breath and nodded, her minions returning to the Underworld, and her eyes to their (un)natural color. "You're right. I'm sorry Ethan, it's just...Triton's all I have right now, so I can get protective." Ethan nodded stiffly, but sighed when Luke gave him a look.

"It's fine. I probably shouldn't of spoken like that anyway. And I don't blame you for your reaction: Son of Nemesis, I believe in well deserved karma." Violet smiled slightly, and the group lapsed into silence, when Luke spoke out.

"So. You wanna run with us for now? We resent the gods for being douche bags, and we're avoiding Camp Half-Blood because E won't have a cabin. Like, we're cool with his mom having a throne, but she doesn't have a cabin."

"Which is complete bullshit!" Ethan shouted at no one in particular, though his head had tilted back, like he was shouting at the sky. Violet smiled wider this time.

"Sure. You boys look like you could use some real skill anyway." Violet laughed at their protests, forgetting about the prophecy as, overtime, a wonderful friendship bloomed. Even though she'd befriended the two, every single moment Violet's thoughts were on her family, if Triton was alright, if the twins were finally getting the hang of English, had Reyna finally managed to beat Percy in a sparring match, if Jason had shown Thalia that he'd learned to fly. These were what consumed her waking days.

 

      It was a month and a half later when they met tiny Annabeth Penelope Chase. The little girl was in fleece pajamas and armed with a hammer when she ran around the corner, away from a pair o

f hellhounds. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. We aren't monsters, okay? Promise." Violet spoke gently after Annabeth had ruthlessly attacked Luke with a hammer. Luckily the Son of Hermes was able to dodge quickly. Annabeth nodded hesitantly, lowering her hammer. "Prove it." She glared, shaking from the cold. Her grey eyes were calculating, and they reminded Violet so much of her cousin's grey tinged eyes.

Slowly pressing the button on her staff, Violet sliced a small cut on her upper arm. Violet muttered a thanks to Hecate when red blood seeped from the wound. "See? Monsters don't bleed like that. Can you tell me your name? Maybe me and my friends can help you get home."

The blonde shook her head furiously. "No. They don't want me there. Daddy never listens and Helen doesn't like me." Violet glanced at her boys, both mouthing 'demigod'. Violet gave them a 'duh' expression before returning her attention to the girl in front of her. She couldn't have been older than Percy. "Okay. Then how about this, you can travel with us instead. We're runaways as well. We can take care of you, and make our own family." Annabeth looked hesitant.

"Here." Luke knelt beside her, holding out his knife, handle first. "This is a real weapon. Only for the cleverest and quickest fighters. I'm pretty sure that applies to you, with how you attacked me with that hammer." Annabeth nodded, gingerly grasping the handle. Ethan smirked at her.

"Now there's a real warrior. Now, guys, we really should get going, before Ms. Sunshine attracts an army of monsters. _Again_." Ethan ducked as Violet swung her staff at him.

" _Fight me, Nakamura._ " Violet's voice echoed throughout the alleyway, but her tone held amusement.

"He can't, he prefers all his body parts in tact and attached." Luke smirked as his best friend ran. "True." Ethan replied, half way down the alley. Luke turned his back to Annabeth, who gave him a weird look. "You're barefoot. Climb on my back until we can get you a good pair of shoes."

Annabeth opened her mouth in protest.

"If you cut your foot and it gets infected you won't be able to fight." Violet reasoned. The seven year old nodded and climbed onto the older boy's back.

"My name is Annabeth Penelope Chase." She spoke after they started walking.

"Well Annabeth Penelope Chase, the pack mule you're riding is Luke Castellan, creepy thing up ahead is Ethan Nakamura-"

"And the walking dead phenomenon over there is Violet Di Angelo." Ethan called back.

"نعم، حسنا هذا الشيء الميت يمكن ركلة الحمار الخاص بك!" Violet shouted at him. Annabeth blinked in awe.

"You speak Arabic?"

"It's my native language. Though, I also speak Spanish, Latin, Louisiana French, Italian, and Greek."

"Damn Vio, we didn't know that." Luke's voice showed he was impressed, Ethan nodded in agreement. Violet flashed a false smile before staring at the ground. "It's from before." No one decided to ask her to elaborate, for which Violet was grateful. The rest of the walk was in silence.    

 

       "Hurry, we're almost at the border!" Grover shouted. The satyr had found the group a little over three weeks ago. By then Violet had been traveling with the boys for eleven months and Annabeth for nine. Grover had tracked them down, though he was tracing Violet's scent specifically. The young searcher had decided, since he couldn't make them split up, to take them all to Camp Half-Blood. However, their current situation proved what a terrible idea that had been.

The group of five was being chased by a trio of cyclopes, who were determined to have demigod as their delectable dinner.

"Go, I'll hold them off!" Violet shouted, passing Annabeth (who had a sprained ankle) from her back to Ethan's. The Son of Nemesis hesitated, looking at his friend with concern. There had been something going on between the two of them, Luke and Annabeth knew, but whatever it was, neither made a move. The Daughter of Persephone quickly smashed her lips on Ethan's before shoving her three friends through the border behind Grover.

" _Go!"_ Violet shouted again, whipping out her staff, while pressing the button for the blades. "Come at me you one-eyed sons of bitches! I bet you don't even know what a real fight is! With a face like that you scare off any worthy opponents!"

"Aargh!" The monsters attacked her. Quicker than lightning, Violet shot off the ground on a pillar of vines and bones. Her attacks were well placed, as if she'd been training for this her whole life. Which she had. Stabbing the first monster through the eye, Violet slashed its throat before looking toward the other as turned to gold dust.

"لا تجعل حتى محاولة. لقد تم التقليل من شأن إذا جاء اثنين فقط بعد لي." Her voice was cold as steel, but the demigod didn't notice the third one sneak up behind her. As the skies turned black and the ground began to shake, as hurricanes and tornadoes struck all across the globe, as nature itself seemed to die, animals crawled under rocks and tree roots, as mortals retreated inside, as demigods wandered about outside, wondering what was going on.

As Olympus itself shook with grief and horrified screams, Violet Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades and Persephone, sliced through the monster turning it to dust. But the whole world turned to chaos with the gods grief as the third monster stabbed its sword straight through her abdomen.

* * *

 

Persephone screamed as her eldest daughter fell, lifeless, to the Earth.

Hades appeared frozen in place on his throne, the scene replaying over and over. All of the gods grieved, but nothing, to the Void and back, could match the cousins.

Thalia was supposed to have been watching her younger family members, keep them behind her fathers throne, out of view from the scene. But while Thalia was busy with Leo, Reyna, Percy, and Jason, the youngest Di Angelos had wandered off, witnessing their older sister's death first hand.

The twins screamed, shaking the Earth, shadows erupting in random places across the world. Hazel had begun to bawl, causing the Earth to shake even more.

The gods watched as blue flames appeared around the Daughter of Pluto, finally developing powers. The Hellfire popped out of the ground ("Like daisies!"-Mushu...i'll stop now) all across the globe. Hades snapped from his daze, scooping up the youngest children, but it was too late. They continued to scream and sob, no matter how much Hades tried to calm them down, and no one was really surprised. The Princess of Hell was dying. And, on the inside, her family was dying right beside her.

"No!" Demeter rose to her feet, eyes glowing a bright, radioactive green. Raising her hands, she shouted aloud. "I will not let my grand daughter die!" The ground around Violet began to shake, and a small sapling poked out of her, now rapidly healing, wound. And just before she could take her final breath, the teen had turned into a giant, beautiful violet willow tree, right at the border of Camp Half-Blood.

"Violet!" Annabeth shrieked. Ethan stood, horrified as Violet crashed into the ground. Luke held his best friend back as he jerked to go after her. "Let go!"

"You know I won't. You know she would never let me." Ethan halted. Luke raised an eyebrow, thinking his words worked, when the other boy gasped. The Son of Hermes turned, just as Violet was turned.

"It's beautiful..." Annabeth whispered, in awe. Ethan smirked, but the emptiness never left his eyes. "It's ironic."

Luke grinned at what he saw. "She would love it."

The group silenced as, what appeared to be some sort of barrier, started to grow outwards from the tree. The campers stared at the sky as a dome formed over them. Luke and Ethan prepared to run as the cyclopes surged toward them, but stayed put when it crashed into the magic wall, which glowed purple at the contact. An older man, who the others could tell was a god, pushed through the crowd and put a hand against the barrier. His eyes were sad, but a slight smile graced his lips when his hand passed through.

"It seems Demeter refused to let her grand daughter die." A centaur muttered, as the campers began to shout in confusion.  


	5. Triton: The Lightning Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything goes to shit because violet is tritons impulse control
> 
> also, percabeth/jiper/solangelo/vithan/triluke/frazeleo/biancaandthaliaaresinglerightnowbutidonotplanonmakingthemhunters/reynaisgonnabeacebcwhythefucknoteventhoughishiptheynaandit'stotallycanon#notinmygodsdamnstory

Triton was _really_ starting to regret doing this. But then he would remember his brothers and sisters. and suddenly, he could put up with the constant annoyance that was Darien and Dahlia Bobofet.

The twins had had it out for him since he transferred to this Tartarus-forsaken place.  Apparently they had a younger sister who was Percy's age, which made Triton even happier that he had taken his brother's place.

It had been almost a year since he'd seen his family, and frankly, Triton was bored. Mortal school was boring, as Athena had taught Violet and Triton up to an eighth grade education. His birthday had been _depressing_ , to say the least. March 22nd, coincidentally World Water Day, he had celebrated alone, at the candy store where his brother's mom had worked before her death.

To this day, the Jackson's ate blue food in her honor, including Amphitrite. The now fourteen year old sighed as he shoved the rest of his cloths into a bag. 'Time to go homeless.' The teen thought, zipping it closed.

On November 2nd, Violets birthday (coincidentally Day of the Dead), was spent deep in thought in the dorms.

The Son of Poseidon grabbed his dual swords from the closet before opening his room door. Seeing the coast was clear, he quickly made his way down the hall toward the gym, hoping to clear his head, when he stopped.

"But sir,  _he has the smell_." Grover's voice spoke anxiously.

Triton smirked, pressing his ear to the door. It was about time the satyr figured it out. Grover was an acquaintance of sorts to Triton, and could've done a better job at hiding the fact he was a satyr.

"It doesn't matter. After the incident from last month, Mr. D has you on probation." Triton's brow furrowed at his History teachers words. Mr. Brunner was an older man, and though he was in a wheelchair, he always managed to make the classes more fun. Sometimes he even dressed up as Roman or Greek soldiers, which Triton found amusing. Triton peeked through the door, finding Grover with goat legs (which he expected) and his teacher..."Shit!" He whispered, seeing the centaur. Not just any centaur, Chiron, trainer of heroes. Triton dashed back to his dorm room as Chiron ( _who was also his history teacher, fucking great_ ) started to turn around. "Triton!" A familiar voice whispered. Triton turned to look at the Iris message, locking eyes with his cousin, Thalia Grace.

* * *

 

_Flashback, One Month Ago_

_Zeus shot out of bed when he heard his wife scream. Running toward the sound, he found Hera in Thalia's room, hyperventilating. "Hera, what's happened?" He asked, striding into the room._

_"It's Thalia, she isn't here." The Queen of the Gods managed to say between gasps. The couple's eyes widened as they remembered their youngest._

_"Jason." They spoke together, sprinting out of the room._

_"Oh Chaos, no, where is he? Where are they? No!" Hera was gasping for air by now, panic taking over as thoughts of what happened to her children began to form. Zeus hugged her close, trying and failing to soothe the goddess of family._

 

_"Poseidon!" Amphitrite screamed, running out of her son's room and to her daughters. The King of the Sea ran down the halls catching up with his wife._

_"What-"_

_"Perseus isn't in his room." The duo rushed into their daughter's room. Poseidon covered his mouth as Amphitrite bit back a scream._

_"Oh my Chaos, Oh my Chaos." Amphitrite searched through the empty room, nearly tearing it apart as Poseidon shouted for the guards._

_"It's not like they could've just disappeared!" He barked out orders._

 

_Persephone's eyes shot open. Sitting up, she turned to her husband, also wide awake. "Something is wrong." Hades stated._

_Persephone's eyes narrowed. "You check on Hazel, I'll see to the twins."_

_The couple exited their room, fast-walking in opposite directions. Persephone's heart stopped as she gazed at the twin's empty room. A string of no's left her mouth as she opened the closet, looked under the bed, searched everywhere for her children. "Nicolo, Bianca! Where are you?" The goddess of spring turned to exit the room, bumping into her husband. With Hazel no where in sight. Persephone shook her head. "No, they have to be here, Hades, where are they they have to be here they're so young they can't-" Hades held his panicking wife close when two images wavered into existence._

_"Nico, Hazel, and Bianca are gone as well?" Zeus asked from one image._

_"And Reyna and Percy." Poseidon replied from the other._

_"It's impossible for them to have been kidnapped, so what in Chaos' name happened." Hades growled, causing his two younger brothers to shrink back a bit. It was times like these that reminded them that Hades was the eldest, and the strongest. No one had seen him truly furious and lived._

_"Is it possible they ran away?" Amphitrite whispered from beside her husband._

_"I'll check Thalia's room, she is the eldest." Hera ran out of sight._

_"I found it!" Hera called. The Iris-Message followed Zeus as he went toward his wife. Persephone straightened as Zeus read it._

_"Mother, Father, Aunts, and Uncles. We cannot stay here knowing Triton and Violet are risking their lives because of us. While we cannot take back our destinies, we can at least help them. Since the Greeks and Romans are divided we developed a plan. Reyna and Jason will go to Camp Jupiter immediately, but when the summer ends we will stick together. We know we can't go to Camp Half-Blood now, so we'll worry about that later. Until then, we plan to stick with our elder sibling/cousins during the school year. If we can visit, we will, but we're the Di Angelo/Jackson/Grace family. You mess with one of us, you get your butt kicked by all of us. I know Hazel and the twins are young, but I'd rather die than let them get hurt. When we meet up with Violet she'll figure something out with their powers as I have no clue what to do in that area. Please don't worry about us. We love you. Thalia, Jason, Percy, Reyna, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel."_

* * *

 

 _"Thals?_  What are you doing? Where even are you?" He asked as he registered the strange backround behind his cousin.

"Currently we are outside your school so get your ass outside."

"What would Aunt Hera say about that language?" He grinned, shouldering his duffelbag.

"That I'm her only daughter so I better use it when necessary now hurry up!" The elder teen whipped his hand through the message, racing outside. Just as she'd said, outside stood Thalia, but she wasn't alone. Percy, Jason, Reyna, Nico, Bianca, and Hazel stood beside her, though Hazel had one tiny hand holding each of the twins. 

"What in Chaos' name are you guys doing here?" Triton frowned as he walked forward.

    "We wanna help-" 

    "I understand that but the whole reason Violet and I did this is because you guys are  _ too young _ . Seriously, this defeats the whole purpose," Triton cut off Thalia, though a smile graced his lips as Reyna and Percy each became attached to his leg.

    "So what you're saying is, as of now, we're too young?" Jason asked, tilting his head. When Triton nodded, Jason sent Leo a look, to which the five year old grinned and whispered in Thalia's ear.

    " _ Fine _ ," The blackette ground out, crossing her arms.

    Triton lent forward, kissing her forehead. "I can send you guys back to Olympus via vapor travel, but can you guys promise to stay there for at  _ least _ the next two years?" 

    "No! Want Vivi!" Hazel frowned.

    "Triton's right," Reyna sniffed. "We wanna help, but being here just puts more stress and sadness on our parents,"

    Triton smiled. "Good, now c'mon. We need privacy," 

    The blue haired teen led his cousins down a dark alleyway.

    "If you get killed I'll go into the Void and drag you out so I can kill you myself," Thalia growled. Triton knew the younger girl was angry at not being able to help fight, but he couldn't hurt his parents anymore.

    "What if he ends up like-"

    "Nico!" Bianca cut off her twin, poking his shoulder.

    "Like what?" Triton asked, raising an eyebrow. Thalia punched him in the shoulder.

    "Nothing. Now hurry up before-" She was cut off by a loud growl. Triton turned and internally facepalmed at what he saw.

    Two hellhounds, three dracanae, and his Math teacher who he was pretty sure was one of his uncle's furies.

    "Let's-" Before Thalia could even get her weapon out, Triton slammed his hands together and his cousins evaporated, appearing on Mt. Olympus.

    "Well this day just keeps getting better," Triton smirked, seeming to grab his dual blades out of thin air.

    Wanting to get this over with quickly, Triton raced forward. He ducked under the claws from the fury and slashed the neck of a hellhound, turning it to dust.

    Sensing an attack from behind, Triton whirled around and used both blades to cut through a dracanae abdomen, sending it to Tartarus.

    Running to the right, Triton placed his foot on the wall before flipping and thrusting one blade into the head of a hellhound and using the other to decapitate another dracanae.

    "Guess it's just us then, huh?" Triton asked as he landed on his feet behind the final monster. He took both blades and stabbed through the heart, the dracanae letting out one final hiss before disappearing.

    "Nope, just me," Triton grinned, "Alecto, I take it you have a message from my uncle?"

    "Lord Hades sends his luck. But Queen Persephone asks that you do not lose control when you sense it," The fury replied vaguely before taking off into the sky.

    Triton rolled his eyes, staring down at his clothes. "This is never gonna wash out," He sighed, vaporizing his blades before exiting the alley.

    And running right into one Grover Underwood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live vicariously through my characters
> 
> also, luKE CASTELLAN IS MY BEAN TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD, TOO PURE


	6. Camp Half Blood

" _Fuck!_ " Triton screamed, falling onto his back. He _did not_ want to deal with this, but hey, _why the fuck not_.

"You- You just took down all those monsters!" Grover sputtered, gaping at Triton. The blue haired boy groaned but got to his feet, staring at the satyr.

"Yes. I did. And?"

"I- You- We need to get to camp," Grover muttered. Triton rolled his eyes, but hey. One step closer to seeing his cousin.

"When?" A loud shriek filled the air. Furies.

"Now," The two teens, well, one teen and a satyr, took off. They raced inside the building to grab their bags before racing down the street.

"So that was fun. Bye," Triton spun on his heel and started walking away, bag in his hand over his shoulder.

"What? Hey- Wait!" Grover ran after him. "Where are you going?"

Triton shrugged. "Wherever. Probably Montauk, my family used to go there a lot," ' _On the anniversary of Sally's death_ ,' He thought to himself.

"But- You have to get to Camp! Your scent is strong, you need to be safe and I- I can't mess up again," Grover said the last part quietly.

Triton sighed and stopped, looking down at the satyr. It struck him that Grover was Percy's height, and could pass for his age. "Look, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. And I've survived this fine on my own,"

"But-"

"I have to find my cousin," Sea green eyes filled with determination. "So let's go our separate ways," Grover froze, staring at Triton with wide eyes.

"Y-You. It's you, you're- you're Violet's cousin," Triton stilled, his eyes hardening with a glare.

"What do you know about my cousin?" Grover went silent, looking at the ground.

"Sh-She's at camp- Hey!" Triton grabbed Grover's arm, dodging and weaving through the crowds of New York.

"Let' go. So where's this camp of yours?"

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-" Triton slid, pressing his back against a tree, Grover beside him. The satyr was breathing hard and seemed to be panicking.

"That- That's the _Minotaur_ \- Wait what are you-"

"Hey fuckface!" Triton got to his feet, water swirling around his forearms. They were almost at the top of Half Blood Hill, he was so close to seeing his cousin. But then this stupid monster shows up. The Minotaur.

The Minotaur turns and gets ready to charge. Triton smirks, his dual blades appearing in his hands.

With a running start, Triton faces off against the Minotaur and jumps. His foot lands on the center of its head and he uses one blade to slice its arm clean off while the Minotaur runs head first into a tree. It shakes about wildly at the pain, ripping itself out of the tree, now missing a horn. It bucks and throws Triton off, the teen landing in a somersault as the Minotaur dissolves into dust.

"That- That was amazing," Triton turns and sees a growing crowd of demigods standing at the gates to Camp Half-Blood.

"Thanks," He evaporates his blades, offering a hand to the blond who'd spoken. "I'm Triton. Triton Jackson,"

The boy freezes before taking his hand. "Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes," Both boys recognise the other's name.

"Welcome to Camp, I guess," Luke laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Triton grins.

"Thanks. Oh, shit, Grover, you okay?" He turns to the satyr, who nods slowly, still curled up against the tree in fear. Luke and Triton help him to his feet, or hooves, and the three set off toward the gates, Luke and Triton talking.

"Triton?" Luke turns, seeing the bluenet had stopped walking. His eyes were wide and his face had lost all color. Luke noticed his new friend was shaking, and when he followed the other boy's eyes-

They were right in front of the gate and Triton couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. His eyes were locked on the tree to his left, that tree, a violet Willow tree. And he could _sense her_.

"Violet…" He felt sick, this- this _wasn't supposed to happen_. He felt tears welling in his eyes and anger filling his chest.

"No, no, no, no," The ground began shaking. Triton curled his hands into fists and turned to the Son of Hermes.

"How?" For some reason, Luke felt his heart strings pull at the raging emotion in Triton's eyes.

"We were heading to camp," He said quietly. "Cyclops were on our tail- and she sacrificed herself for the rest of us,"

Triton fell to his knees as a choked sob escaped his mouth. The other campers in the crowd watched in slight fear as the ground shook and cracked.

' _Don't lose control,_ ' A voice whispered in his head and Triton steeled himself, he wouldn't lose it, not here, not now.

Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath and got to his feet. He was the Son of Amphitrite and Poseidon he _would not lose it_.

"Was it quick?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Luke attempted a smile, though both their eyes were haunted. Triton nodded, his face neutral.

"Okay. So, what the hell is this place?" He inclined his head toward the camp. Luke grinned, his eyes promising mischief.

"Wanna find out, blueberry?" Triton made a noise of shock, whipping his head to stare at Luke.

"No. I am _not_ a blueberry,"

"Blue hair,"

"Okay, _fuck you_ , Castellan,"

 

* * *

 

"What's this?" Triton asked as he and Luke walked up to a giant blue farm house. It was the first spot of Luke showing Triton around camp.

"Big House. Chiron and Mr. D are here, every new camper comes here to get "the talk" and yes," Luke glanced at Triton, "I mean both talks,"

"Dude!" Triton groaned, covering his ears. "My whole life without that information, could've gone my _whole life_ ,"

"Oh calm down Blueberry," Luke rolled his eyes, hands in his pockets.

"Will you with it with that," Triton glared, "I'm not a fucking _fruit_ . And blueberries are _purple_ you fuckwit,"

"Nope, it's sticking," Luke shot back as they climbed the porch steps. "Now come on, Chiron's gotta talk with you,"

"What, that the Greek gods are real and my dad's a god?" Triton snorted, crossing his arms as he lent against the wall. "Heard it,"

"So you have," A voice behind them said. Triton turned with a bored expression, seeing his Latin teacher.

"Hey Mr. Brunner,"

"You don't seem surprised," Chiron noted with slight shock.

"I knew," Triton shrugged, leaning his head back, "Eavesdropped on you and Grover one time- I already figured Grover was a satyr. Fake feet _really_ don't help,"

"I've been telling them that for years, Trinket," A familiar voice said to Triton's left. The teen cracked his eye open, peering at his cousin, who sat with a Diet Coke and a deck of cards.

"Fuck off,"

Luke widened his eyes at Triton's words, a grin plastered on his face. Dionysus sighed, staring at the teen.

"Lake, continue on with the tour for this brat,"

"Dionysus,"

"Wait," Triton fake gasped, "The Greek gods are _real_?! That's no surprise," Luke actually snorted this time.

"Dude, you have a death wish,"

"I suppose since you already know," Chiron sighed. Triton and Luke set off once more before Chiron gasped.

Triton glanced up and saw a glowing blue trident floating above his head. Luke didn't seem surprised.

"Violet told you," Triton stated. Luke nodded, hands in his pockets. Triton rolled his eyes and jerked his head, hopping over the porch rail before Chiron could waste his time with formalities.

"You know, he's supposed to say 'Hail Triton Jackson, Son of Poseidon,'," Luke told him as they continued their tour.

"I already knew, besides, I wanna try something," Luke raised an eyebrow as Triton stopped walking.

"I'm the Son of Poseidon, right? So that kinda makes me fish Jesus-"

"Oh my gods-"

"So do you think I can walk on water?"

"...Holy Hera, _can you_?"


	7. Dreams

"Everything hurts," Triton groaned, collapsing onto the seats in the Auditorium. 

"Well, we know you can breathe underwater, and fall, repeatedly, to the bottom of the ocean," Luke grinned. Triton glanced to his right when he heard swords clang against a dummy.

"Who's that?"

Luke went silent when he saw where Triton was pointing. A black haired boy their age, with one eye was viciously attacking the dummies with his swords.

"Ethan Nakamura," He sighed. "He's my best friend and he- he travelled with us,"

Triton studied the black haired teen, before shocking Luke with his next words. "He and Violet played a game of cat and mouse and she kissed him before dying, like the self-sacrificing, anxious idiot she is, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Luke cleared his throat, "Yeah, I- How the hell do you know?"

"He's her type. And Violet would honestly rather die than deal with confrontation," Triton snorted, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"So you two really knew each other," Luke shook his head, in awe.

"Two eldest of a huge family- it was always us against the world," Triton smiled, "But stuff went down, so here we are," The two boys sat in silence for a while before Luke spoke up.

"Anyway, cabin 3's yours, so if you wanna settle in. If you get lost just, I don't know, panic or something," Luke shrugged.

"Wow, very helpful Castellan!" Triton yelled as the blond waved and walked off. Triton sighed and got up, dead set on heading for the cabins when-

"You're Triton," Ethan said, his own eye seeming to stare straight into Triton's soul. The sea prince nodded.

"Yeah. And if you hurt her, I'll kill you," He didn't bother to explain what he meant, walking straight to his cabin and collapsing on his bed.

He had a cousin to kill.

~ ~ ~

"Hey-"

Triton cut Violet off, pulling her to his chest. The Underworld princess smiled softly, hugging her cousin back, her face pressed against the crook of his neck.

"You're a self-sacrificing idiot and I hate you with every fiber of my being," Triton took a shuddering breath. "What the hell Violet?"

"I couldn't let the others do it," She pulled away, looking at her best friend. "Annabeth was injured, Grover couldn't fight, Luke was carrying Annabeth and-

"And you're in love with Ethan, I know," Triton rolled his eyes, ruffling her violet hair. "Still, you scared the shit out of me,"

"Perks of being blessed by Morpheus, I can visit people's dreams," Violet grinned. Triton frowned.

"Morpheus? I-"

"Hypnos didn't actually bless me, but he and my parents knew that Zeus would flip his shit if he knew I was blessed by Morpheus, so," Before they could continue, the dream began to blur, and Triton knew he was waking up.

Violet pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling. "Be safe, little cousin,"

 

"Violet!" Triton shot up, his arm reaching for someone who wasn't there. He sighed, running a hand down his face. "Bitch," He shook his head, getting out of bed.

 

"What's up with that?" Triton asked when he and Luke met up after breakfast. Dionysus and Chiron seemed to be discussing something serious.

"Come on," Luke said, walking off into the forest. The duo continued walking until they came upon a large oak tree. Luke rolled his shoulders before climbing up the tree, Triton not far behind.

"What the fuck?" Triton asked simply as the two males sat at the top of the tree.

"Okay, so the Olympians hold a meeting every Solstices, you know? Well, Summer Solstice, some of us campers take a trip up there, and Chiron just found out that Zeus's master bolt is missing,"

"He is not gonna be happy about that," Triton mumbled.

"No kidding. Long story short, you're being blamed and if the bolt isn't returned by the Winter Solstice the world is probably gonna go up in flames," Luke explained.

Triton blinked before shrugging. "Okay. Let's get it back,"

Luke blanched, staring at the bluenet incredulously. "What?"

"Let's get it back. We'll go on the quest, find my Uncle's master bolt, and return it before the solstice," Triton said.

"I- What? Dude, we can't. First off, we need a quest issued prophecy from the Oracle, and Chiron's permission, also-  _ we just met _ ,"

"Annabeth told you about fatal flaws, right?" Triton asked. "Well, Poseidon kids have the fatal flaw of personal loyalty. I trust you, and I think we can do this. Besides, you're a Hermes kid- surely you've got a way to sneak a prophecy,"

Luke stared at Triton like he was insane before chuckling. "Alright. But seriously,  _ you are insane _ ," Triton grinned.

"Violet says it's because I've the wisdom of Athena and the impulse control of a toddler," Luke laughed outright at that.

"Oh, I am so going to exploit that. Now come on, it's daytime," Luke jumped from the branch he was sitting on while Triton made stairs out of the water in the air.

"How long have you known about you're powers? You've got wicked hydrokinesis," Luke asked as they trekked back to camp.

"My whole life," Triton began, "Me and Violet practically lived together- we would spar all the time either with powers or weird rules like only using your left arm," He shook his head, blue hair falling into his eyes. "Our mothers would say our teamwork was catastrophic,"

"She talked about you a lot," Luke said after a moment's hesitation. "When we met, she said she was looking for you. Ethan said that since you're a Big Three kid you're probably dead already and she nearly killed him,"

"Self-sacrificing idiot," Triton rolled his eyes.

"Are you just realizing this" Luke replied sarcastically. Triton laughed loudly.


	8. The Quest

"What _are_ they doing?" Amphitrite wondered, watching her son and the Hermes boy walk to the Big House in broad daylight.

"Do we really want to know?" Poseidon asked tiredly. Hermes was beyond delighted that his favorite son had befriended the heir to Atlantis, and Aphrodite seemed to be incredibly interested in these two (though she hid it well).

"If Violet's his impulse control," Persephone laughed, "Then I think Luke is the exact opposite of that,"

Thalia watched, enraged, as Triton and Luke walked behind the Big House. All she could do was _sit here_ and it sucked because that was her _family_ -

"Don't," Thalia looked up at the soft voice of her mother. Hera looked down at Thalia with sad eyes.

"I know you want to help _polemistís_ , but please," Hera's eyes shined with unshed tears, "We need you here,"

Thalia would never understand, the reason the gods were in so much pain. They'd been expecting the younger ones to go, the Fates had told them how it would pan out. But with Violet and Triton intervening, anything was possible, and Hera was grateful that her two children were home, safe and sound, though her heart went out to her niece and nephew. But seeing the sadness in her mother, Thalia knew she had to stay.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Okay," Luke rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before cracking his knuckles. The teen flexed his fingers. "You ready?"

"What are we doing?" Triton asked, the two boys crouched behind the Big House. Luke pointed up, and Triton saw a small window at the very top of the farmhouse.

"That's where the Oracle of Delphi is- it's how we get our prophecy. But Chiron has eyes _everywhere_ and Mr. D never leaves the house, so, how do we get in?"

"No," Triton shook his head, realization setting in. "No way,"

"Dude it's this or you use hydrokinesis and get us caught, which ends in me getting chewed out by E, and you being put under house arrest _we have no other options_ ," The two had a staring match, blue against green, before Triton sighed.

"Fine," Luke grinned mischievously, getting into position.

"Ready?"

"Fuck you," Triton responded, stepping on Luke's hands before jumping, the force of Luke pushing against his feet giving him the momentum to grasp the window ledge. The male crawled in before hooking his knees on the window ledge and hanging upside-down, arms extended. Luke jumped and grabbed onto Triton's hands, flipping around and slipping through the window feet first, Triton swinging up and following him deeper into the attic.

That window? Seventeen feet off the ground.

"That- Was actually a lot of fun," Triton laughed. Luke grinned, punching the other boy's shoulder.

"See? Now c'mon, she's this way," Luke jerked his head and the two teens walked through the attic. Triton noticed a handful of different trinkets and keepsakes from different demigod quests. He almost ran into Luke when the broader teen stopped walking, and Triton looked over his shoulder, nearly jumping out of his skin at what he saw.

"Ho-oly _shit_ ," Triton whispered. Luke snorted and shook his head, something he'd be doing a lot around the Son of Poseidon.

"Oh Delphi, Speaker of Apollo, I ask that you give us guidance in our quest for Lord Zeus's Master Bolt," Luke spoke clearly. Triton watched, in awe, as the skeleton came to life, green mist coming out of her eyes and mouth.

" _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end,_ "  The mist disappeared and the skeleton sunk back against the wall, leaving the two boys in silence.

"That was vague," Triton noted.

"Cause it's a prophecy, dumbass," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Triton fired back. "You said something about a quest needing three people?" Luke nodded as the two turned, slowly dropping down from the window.

"Yeah," Luke explained. "Usually it's two demigods and a satyr, but the only satyr with an approved searchers license is Grover, and he's on probation,"

"So just us then?" Triton asked. Luke sighed before nodding.

"Yeah. I know Annabeth's eager for her first quest, but-"

"I get it," Triton cut him off, "I'm the same way with my younger family members. Besides, and I don't wanna be rude, but she's bossy,"

"Yeah," Luke laughed, "Annabeth's the strategist, so she's used to people following her plans," Triton rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, that would _not_ have worked well with me," He tapped his temple, "Blessed by her mother,"

"What?" Luke's eyes bulged, but before Triton could think of a lie, they heard the sound of hooves behind them. "Shit _run_ -"

The boys took off, stopping for breath when they reached the auditorium.

"You two look like shit," Ethan noted, leaning against his sword hilt, "C'mon, I've got some supplies for you guys to take,"

"Why not come with us?" Triton asked as the trio set off. Ethan shook his head, cracking a wry smile.

"Nah, after this," He gestured to his missing eye, "I've kind of stopped going on quests. But if you get my best friend killed, I'll send you to Hades personally,"

The look in his eyes made Triton feel slightly nervous while Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, fuckface,"

"Anyway," Ethan ignored his best friend, tossing a pair of shoes to Triton. "Here. They've got wings, so Luke should know how to use them,"

"How the f-"

"Stole them from your brothers," Ethan waved his hand dismissively, giving Luke a shield. "If you see my Dad on the Highway to Hell, set him on fire,"

Luke grinned while Triton laughed. "If only, my dude. Now, Triton go pack, and I'll meet you at your cabin tonight,"

"Why not meet at the hill?" Triton asked his friend. Luke and Ethan exchanged a look, turning to Triton with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to sneak past harpies without getting _eaten_ -"

"Okay!" Triton held up his hands in surrender. "Jeez. Are you two related, because you literally have the same facial expressions,"

"Screw off," Ethan rolled his eye.

* * *

 "Ready?" Luke whispered, opening the back window of Cabin 3. Triton shouldered his backpack, climbing out.

"Now or never," Triton nodded, following Luke as they shot off, Triton barely managing to catch up with Luke.


	9. Roadtrip (Straight?) To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh lowkey (highkey) gay but idk what yall expecting tbh

" _ Hit the floor _ !" Luke screamed, dropping to the ground as a hellhound flew overhead. Triton glanced over his shoulder at the beast before the two demigods scrambled up and ran.

"This is crazy!" Triton exclaimed, unable to keep the laugh out of his voice. Luke looked at the blue haired teen as if he was mad.

"Are you  _ laughing _ ?" He hissed as the pair ducked behind a corner. Triton leaned against the wall, panting slightly, a grin on his face. He glanced at the son of Hermes and smirked.

"Come on, it's exhilarating! I mean, yeah we  _ might _ die, but it's still exhilarating. We're running from Greek monsters that could very well destroy us- You're aware of how _insane_ that sounds, right?" Luke shook his head, bewildered, though a slight smile appeared on his face anyway.

"Yeah. You know you're crazy, right?"

Triton opened his mouth to respond when a growl cut them off. Luke's eyes widened as he stared behind Triton, and the teen slowly turned to look.

The hellhound was right behind him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Amphitrite openly gaped at the screen as Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo died of laughter. Thalia could barely contain her giggles and the other kids pouted, their ears having been covered by their parents.

"He gets that from you," Amphitrite narrowed her eyes at her husband.

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "If I recall,  _ you _ , Amphitrite, were the one who decided to cuss Poseidon out while giving birth,"

"I was under stress!" Amphitrite flushed.

"It appears we know where his language comes from then," Hera said, lips twitching upward.

"If you think Triton's bad," Thalia got out between giggles, "You should hear  _ Violet _ !" Her giggles subsided into laughter at Persephone's shocked face.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Dude, where I grew up I would've had soap in my mouth if I said that," Luke gasped, hunched over with laughter.

"I get it from my mom," Triton smirked, "She's a badass. I mean- so are my aunts, but I'm a mama's boy. No shame,"

"Yeah well, I was raised by nuns," Luke rolled his eyes, "They're pretty strict," Triton frowned as he banished his dual blades, brushing the monster dust off himself.

"What about your mom?" He asked, almost instantly regretting it when the air became tense. "I- You don't have to tell me,"

"I was taken from her when I was younger. The state deemed her unfit," Luke shrugged, running a hand through his hair and shaking out the dust. "My dad, obviously, couldn't do  _ shit _ so I got sent to an orphanage," He spit.

"Are you angry at him?" Triton asked as they started to walk away from the alleyway. Luke sighed, shoulders drooping.

"I mean- yes? It's- complicated. I mean, I  _ get it _ . He's a god so he can't really do anything and I'm only one kid among dozens so I don't really make a dent- But I'm still angry. It doesn't make sense, but I deal with it," 

Triton fell silent, thinking hard. They continued on in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke up.

"I like to think that they care about all of us. And I think that Zeus's law is in place because he knows they'd drop their work to help their kids," Triton began. "Gods or not, they're still Greek. And the most important thing to us is family,"

Luke looked him over for a second before shaking his head. "You're weird, Triton,"

"It's my charm," He replied dryly, the serious atmosphere fading. "Okay, so: How the hell are we gonna find the master bolt?"

"Well, the rumor mill on Olympus is that Hades has it- or wants it. I can't understand why, considering he's got his helm thingy and, let's be real, of the Big Three  _ that _ is the coolest weapon," Triton nodded in agreement: his uncle's helm  _ is _ pretty cool.

"So we need to head to the Underworld and see if Hades has Zeus's bolt. But if we walk in we can't just leave," Luke looked at Triton.

The bluenet blinked. "What?"

"You're the one blessed by Athena, any ideas as to how the frick we're gonna get out of the Underworld?" Luke pointed out. Triton rolled his eyes but thought for a moment. 

There was always the option of just asking his uncle and aunt to let them leave, but Triton didn't trust Luke enough with that yet. And without giving away his heritage, they'd have to find a way to  _ escape _ the Underworld…

"The pearls," Triton announced. He looked at his friend, grinning.

Luke noticed his sea green eyes seemed to glow blue when he got an idea, but quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Pearls?"

"My dad's pearls, actually. There were three created, originally. If we crush them under our feet they'll carry us away from the Underworld- what belongs to the sea returns to the sea," Triton explained. Luke nodded.

"Okay, so how do we find these pearls?"

"Well the prophecy said go west. My guess? We'll need to head to LA for the entrance to the Underworld. And you can't just  _ find _ the pearls," Triton shrugged.

"You're really bad at planning," Luke noted, laughing as he dodged Triton's fist.

"Shut up. Besides, the pearls are kept in Atlantis so unless we get them delivered to us they're kind of useless,"

"Which means we'll need another way out," Luke sighed. Triton paused for a moment, staring at Luke.

"Well, there is  _ one _ way. But it's risky and I've only ever actually done it once, technically,"

"I don't like the sound of that," Luke said slowly, a frown coming onto his face.

* * *

"Oh gods I am  _ so _ sorry!" Triton stammered, helping the man he bumped into pick up his things. "I- Uh- I was a thousand miles away and- I am so  _ so _ sorry,"

"It's okay kid," The man sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just watch it next time yeah?" Triton smiled brightly.

"I- Yeah. Yeah, sorry!"

"It's fine," The man smirked down at the teen. Triton felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he cursed Luke and his stupid plan. "I'm Oliver,"

"Triton- I know, strange name but," He shrugged, "I'm Greek. Oh, I'm also underaged and leaving!" He waved before darting away. When he saw Oliver enter the building he growled and threw open the man's car door.

"That was disgusting and I hate you," Triton glowered at Luke, tossing him the keys to the truck.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you get his wallet like I told you?" Luke asked, starting the car. Triton threw the wallet at him, still glaring.

"Oh come on, it wouldn't have worked if I did it! For one you can't break into a car and also, you're a twink," Luke pointed out, shrieking as a spike of water stopped just above his heart.

"I'm never going on a quest with you again," Triton grumbled, propping his feet on the dashboard. 

"You're not denying it~" Luke said in a sing-song voice, cackling when Triton kicking him in the stomach as he drove off.


	10. KICK ASS WE"RE GOING TO HELL TRITON'S MENTAL STATE IS NOT WELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> medusas a bicth and tritons Very Scary- also monsters have gossip circles. also luke's bday probably isnt right but i do what i want *dabs*

"Do you even have your license?" Triton wondered aloud.

The two teens had  been driving for hours, and were just entering New Jersey. Triton noted Luke looked dead on his feet.

"Dude,  _ we're the same age _ . I just turned fifteen," Luke told him. Triton sat up, turning to face the blond.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. October 31," Triton gasped.

"You lucky  _ bitch _ ! You were born on Samhain?! Unfair!" Triton exclaimed, crossing his arms. Luke laughed.

"It means that I get to be  _ extra _ spooky," He emphasized with a grin, though it faltered a bit due to exhaustion.

"Hey, pull over. I'll drive," Triton told him. Luke nodded, pulling to the side of the empty road. The two got out and switched seats, Luke passing out almost immediately.

"Idiot," Triton rolled his eyes, starting the truck. He hadn't really learned to drive the conventional way- Apollo taught him how to drive the sun chariot in minivan form (Amphitrite nearly ripped Apollo a new one after Triton crashed it in Dubai).

 

The silence gave him time to think, which Triton was grateful for. He liked to sort his thoughts into facts, theories, and opinions before settling down to think.

Facts: Violet was alive. Obviously, she was in some sort of stasis in her willow tree form, but whatever it was Demeter did to save her granddaughter it worked. And her powers from Morpheus allowed her to communicate through dreams. 

Opinions: His uncle was blaming him for taking the master bolt. Which, okay, makes sense but that was  _ one time _ and technically it was Violet's idea because at the time Triton was five and she was six. And somehow his Uncle Hades was involved in all of this, which didn't make a lot of sense to Triton, but he never really understood other people and their thought processes/feelings. That was Violet's thing.

There's a god who's betrayed Olympus. That's the only thing he can think of for what 'face the god who has turned' could mean, but prophecies would use similar wording to trip people up. 

Though the last few lines were what caught Triton's attention. 'You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, and fail to save what matters most in the end'. Triton didn't have very many friends, his best friend was in a stasis tree. "It could possibly mean Luke", he thought, glancing at the blond in question. 

The older teen was leaning his head against the window, arms crossed. Shaking his head, Triton cleared his mind.

Luke wouldn't betray him. Triton could feel it. 

And there was also the fact that the prophecy may not specifically be for  _ Triton _ at all. Luke was the one who asked for guidance, it's possible she was speaking to the son of Hermes-  _ about _ the son of Hermes. But did that mean that Triton would betray Luke? The thought made his stomach turn, so Triton switched on the radio and abandoned his thoughts, instead focusing on driving.

 

* * *

 

When Luke woke up to 'The Kids Aren't Alright' by Fall Out Boy playing, his first thought was to team up with Chris and tie Travis and Connor to the roof of the lava wall- for a seven and five year old they were literal hellspawns.

His second thought was him remembering he wasn't at camp, and the teen blinked his eyes open, staring out as city lights passed his window.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Triton teased.

"Fall Out Boy?" He was questioned in response. Triton shrugged, turning off the ignition and getting out of the car.

"Vi likes to describe my taste in music as, 'A little bit emo, a little bit pop, and hella gay'. I mean, she's not  _ wrong _ , but," Triton quipped, to which Luke snorted.

"I can imagine. Where the hell are we?" He asked, gesturing to the building in front of them. Triton squinted.

"Somewhere we can get gas, I hope. Tank's empty,"

"So you just pulled over on a random-  _ Triton _ !" Luke exclaimed. "You- Ugh, if I die I'm haunting you,"

"I'm dyslexic- We're  _ both _ dyslexic, how the hell am I supposed to know where we are?" Triton pointed out as the two walked to the front of the truck.

"Well maybe-" Before they could continue bickering, the door to the building opened, drawing their attention.

"Oh, visitors!" The old woman exclaimed. "I don't get many visitors. Come in, kiddies!" She pulled the door open, gesturing for them to come inside.

"You know how sketchy this looks, right?" Luke whispered as they walked up the steps. Triton glanced up at the sign, memorising the way it looked so he could focus on trying unscrambling it.

"Yep," He replied, dragging out the 'y'.

"And we're just going to listen to this sketchy old woman at this sketchy building in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yep," Triton repeated.

"Oh, great, just wanted you to be aware that we might be walking into a  _ death trap _ ," Luke said sarcastically.

 

"So, what do you boys need? Food? Water? Or are you here for my infamous statues," she gestured around them.

"We don't want to intrude, ma'am. But if you have any gas, that would be wonderful- we're traveling to California," Luke lied easily as Triton's mind whirled.

The sign out front played before his eyes as Luke spoke to the old woman. His eyes took on a glazed sort of look as he retreated into his mind to focus on it.

"Why don't you two sit here and eat up while I go and look for some, hmm?" She asked, leading them over to a table.

"Thank you, ma'am, but-"

"No, really," Her voice changed from old and welcoming to young and mischievous, "It's no bother," In a flash, it was gone, and the woman swept from the room as Triton's eyes widened.

"Luke," He murmured. " _ Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium _ ," The blond frowned, trying to piece together what Triton meant.

"Aunty Em- Aunty  _ M _ ," Triton hissed. "What kind of Greek monster do we know about that creates statues and would be hunting  _ Poseidon's  _ kin?"

Luke's eyes widened, and the two shot to their feet, moving to the door when she spoke.

"I'm a bit surprised, Triton. You and the Underworld Heiress are usually attached at the hip," She grinned, taking a threatening step toward the pair. "Then again, news travels fast. You'd be surprised by how Ioleys bragged- how he  _ skewered _ the daughter of Hades and Persephone with his own blade,"

Luke glanced to Triton as the room grew tense. The teen's face had darkened, sea green eyes a dark, murky color.

 

"Do you want to know my favorite part of that story, Son of Amphitrite?" Medusa asked, unwrapping her head scarf to reveal her snakes. "When Ioleys spoke of the  _ scream _ that tore from her throat when he thrust his weapon through her stomach. How she collapsed to the ground.  _ Lifeless _ ," She hissed what sounded like laughter.

"Why, I was so  _ pleased _ to hear you weren't with her when that happened. I'd much rather finish you myself," She smirked, "Revenge on the three gods who have wronged me, and the reputation for killing the Prince of Atlantis," Medusa reached to take off her sunglasses. "Not that I wouldn't've loved to torture you with the image, make you watch as your  _ precious cousin _ died before your very eyes- with you helpless to stop-"

Her rant was cut off when water wrapped around her body. It started forming around her feet, slowly traveling upward to cover her body.

 

"I always knew you were just jealous of my mother," He smirked, finally looked up at Medusa. "That alone would've made you fun to play with. But you  _ dared _ to mention my cousin- to  _ mock  _ her sacrifice," He shook his head, stalking forward as the water reached up her neck.

"I wonder what reputation I'll receive for killing Medusa without raising a finger?" Triton asked as her screams were muffled when the water encased her whole body, drowning her.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The gods tittered nervously as the room grew cold with the rage of the goddesses. Persephone stared at the screen, expression blank.

 

In one swift motion, the goddess got to her feet, summoning her cloak with a wave of her hand and putting it on.

"Mother, if you could inform my husband that I'll be away for a few days," Persephone said. "It appears that  _ woman _ thinks she has the right to speak ill of my daughter,"

"I would like to join you," Amphitrite rose to her feet. "She insulted my family and threatened my son,"

"In the sake of revenge on us," Athena added, rising to her feet. The three, youngest, goddesses swept from the room.

"You know," Apollo began. "If Persephone and Hades ever  _ actually _ tried to take over the world I don't think we'd be able to stop them,"

"Oh Chaos, no," Poseidon snorted. "Those two are quite possibly the most powerful. But I am wasting my pity on Medusa- being faced with the rage of two mothers,"

"You should've seen Emily when she was pregnant with Frank," Ares muttered, thinking of his counterpart's lover. "Not even Persephone could rival the amount of rage in that woman,"

 

~ ~ ~

 

Luke watched as the woman screamed before turning into dust, her head falling onto the ground at Triton's feet.

The sound of her decapitated head, frozen in a silent scream, hitting the floor snapped the son of Hermes from his shock.

 

Stepping over her head, he stopped in front of his friend, whose eyes were swirling with that same dark, murky color.

"Hey," Luke said softly as Triton looked up at him. He placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "It's okay. Yeah?"

Slowly, Triton nodded, the murky color fading and revealing those bright sea green eyes. The younger teen blinked, swallowing thickly.

"It happened again didn't it?" Triton murmured. Luke didn't ask about when it'd happened the first time.

"Yeah, well, can't say she didn't deserve it," Luke kicked the head lightly, hand still in place. "So what do we do with it?"

"You got a box?" Triton asked bluntly. Luke shrugged off his backpack and pulled out the shoe box containing the winged shoes. He took the sneakers out and passed Triton the box, slipping out of his own shoes and into the winged ones.

Triton tossed the head inside and pulled a marker from his own bag. Pulling off the cap, he wrote on the box.

 

'Keep bragging. I'll find you, and I'll get revenge. 

I will hunt you down if it is the last thing I do, so please, keep bragging. 

It'll only help me out.

\- You know who sent this'

 

"You're warning him?" Luke asked as Triton mailed the shoebox to Ioleys using a drachma. Triton nodded, grabbing the two gas cans Medusa carried in.

"Yes,"

"Why?" Luke asked, raiding the drawers or cash.

"Because I want him to be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his days. I'll kill him, but he won't know where or when," Triton replied.

"K," Luke said, smirking when he found a few twenties and tens throughout the rooms. Triton glanced at Luke as they left the building.

"You aren't- You're not afraid of me? Of what I did?" Triton asked, pouring the two gallons into the tank before getting in the passenger seat.

"Lots of demigods have 'scary' powers. Violet could literally raise the fucking dead, my guy," Luke put air quotes around the word.

"But I drowned her. And I- I can do a lot worse," Triton said, tone even, as he looked out the window.

"Maybe as a last resort, or because they deserve it- like Medusa," Luke pointed out. "It's gonna take a lot for me to be scared of you, Blueberry. Hence the nickname  _ Blueberry _ ,"

Triton rolled his eyes, and the rest of the drive was silent, save for the quiet music coming through the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo whatcha think? comment to lemme know u actually want me to update this. if you guys want this to be,,, like, the full series, each fanfic would be 1 book (like this is lightning theif, etc)   
> comment, kudos, block me, idc you do you


End file.
